


take it slow

by LabRatsWhore



Series: 12 Days of Canon 2017 [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbians, Maya Hart is a Badass, Riley Worries, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: (Day 3: “we’ve been dating for a month can’t we just tell ________?” )After seeing what some senior guys did to some of their friends, Riley worries. Maya is there so comfort (and protect) her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> direct-ish sequel to 'sunshine & whiskey', though could be stand alone if you so wished.

Maya was frustrated. She and Riley had been dating for almost month, and all she wanted to do was shower Riley with affection, but for the past week Riley was getting nervous and pushing her away. Riley kissed her first, so what was the big deal? Like Kristen Stewart was likely as lesbian, or at least bisexual. (Maya had only watched the Twilight movies for Riley. Only for Riley.) Also, even though she didn’t care, about him. Tony Stark was totally bisexual, as if there totally wasn’t anything between him and Steve*

It was exactly a month since they started dating when Maya took Riley to the bay window. She sat next to her like always, but this time felt different. “Come on Riley, we’ve been dating for a month, can’t we just tell our friends? They probably already know, anyways.” Maya played with Riley’s hair. (She really loved playing with hair.)

Riley shook her head. “No…” She buried her face in Maya’s shoulder. Maya frowned. “Why not?” She held Riley close to her. Riley blinked, her lips quivering. “What if they don’t like us anymore?” She whimpered. Maya frowned even more. “What makes you think that they won’t like us anymore, honey?” Riley looked at Maya with wide eyes. “Because we’re gay.”

“Who told you that there’s anything wrong with being gay?” Maya asked Riley. “Some senior guy called Dave and Hunter faggots on Monday, and he pushed Sarah after she called him a jerk for calling Brenda a dyke.” Back-of-the-class Brenda, now know as just Brenda, had because at least a little more outgoing since middle, and her hair had obviously gotten shorter with the name that guy called her. She and Sarah were together as well as Dave (yes, Corp Chip Dave) and Hunter.

Maya looked at Riley. “Are you really worried about what one dipshit guy thinks about people who like the same gender? You know I could deck him, and that Sarah would have punched him back if she wasn’t so worried about how it would look on her permanent record.” She sighed. “And you know that Farkle and Lucas have to be bisexual if they’re going share Breana with each other.” Breana (and her cousin Andy, who is a girl btw you perverts), had since been inducted into their circle of friends, though they still didn’t know how Breana got all of her scars, but that was another matter.

“But at least they are with someone of the opposite gender. What if the guy says something to us in front of ours friends?” Riley looked at Maya with pleading eyes. “Then I will fucking kill him before you dad can even give him detention. Nobody does anything to my honey.” Maya threatened. Riley snuggled closer to Maya. “I guess we could tell Farkle, Lucas, Breana, Zay, Smackle and Andy. But our parents are a different story.”

“I know.” Maya sighed wistfully. Shawn and Katy were trying to potty train her 2 year old baby twin sisters, and the Matthews had dealt, and were still dealing with a miscarriage. They had enough to be upset about. “Thank you peaches.” Riley kissed Maya’s cheek. “Of course honey.” Maya stole a kiss on Riley’s lips.


End file.
